The Cartoon Battle: We End it Here
Tcbweih.png Chris: So last time we were SO active. We took a little break... ANYHOW, we end it here! So here are our finalists: fireybfdi3.jpg|Firey spiderman.jpg|Spiderman zim.jpg|Zim Ben10.jpg|Ben leafy.jpg|Leafy timmy.jpg|Timmy Robin.jpg|Robin Rigby.jpg|Rigby ' ' Hotel Le Loser Leafy: *enters beautiful resort* I think I can get used to being a loser! Elimination Table COLOR KEY Sign Ups ~If you have claimed a character you CAN get another character if you didn't claim anyone you are still free to get 2 characters~ Zim - TrentFan CLAIMED Rigby - Creatoroflocalcartoons ELIMNATED Firey - No-Pressure CLAIMED Spiderman - ParaGoomba348 CLAIMED ELIMINATED Timmy - MRace2010 CLAIMED Leafy - Luckybrandon100 ELIMINATED Ben - Luckybrandon100 Robin - No-Pressure QUIT Pre-Chat Timmy: Hey every- wait. Is this a new season or it's just the previous one continuing? Firey: A continuing, Timmy. Timmy: Um, ok...then. Firey: Why what's the problem? 1 - Refresher Chris: Well, now that everyone from last quote season unquote is here. Let's start. How about a race? Yeah? No, just kidding. Who likes music? If you like music pick you favorite song and submit in the song box. The challenge officially starts tommorow BUT, if you want to enter a song now by all means do, but chat it up while waiting for the challenge to start. BUT if all competitors enter before tommorow the challenge will start early. Firey: One day from now? I gues I can wait that long. *sits* The Song Box Timmy Turner: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ZJ3PbjgxE8 Spiderman: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0J2QdDbelmY Zim: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fHUDloaNqA Robin: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNoKguSdy4Y Firey: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sa72tBXhfN8 Chris: We have five entries, wow. No seriously, wow. We need 3 more to have everyone. *cough* Rigby *cough* Leafy *cough* *coughs hard* Sorry about that, I had something in my throat. *really hard cough* Ben *cough*. Excuse me, anyhow we have until 2:00PM EST to get everyone in. LATER..... Chris: OKAY! Time is up, and... the winner... is.... tiiiiiimmmy- ZIM. Zim wins. Give a round of applause, wooh. Anyhow, Zim wins invincibility, so it's time for elimination! Rooftop Elimination - Mergers Chris: Welcome to elimination! Zim won the last challenge so he has invincibility, *throws marshmellow to Zim* Everyone else is up for elimination. cast your votes below. And one more thing since we had to cut down on the budget, people will be sharing rooms! Heh. Oh that's funny. Voting Firey: (CONF) I vote for Spiderman. Robin: (CONF) I vote for.... eh... Rigby? *shrugs* Tommy: (CONF) Wheow, I almost won. I wonder if I was second....but anyway i vote the Rigby... Zim: (CONF) RIGBY! I KNOW HE PLANS ON TAKING THE WORLD! I JUST KNOOOOOOOOOOW! Ceremony Chris: Alright well, I can see the final four already, anyhow. We have marshmellows for Robin, Timmy, Leafy, Ben, and Firey. Spiderman, and Rigby, one of you is going home. And it isn't the super hero, *throws marshmellows at everyone other than Rigby* Buh bye Rigby. *puts Rigby in a cannon and shoot him to Hotel Le Loser* Hotel Lobby Firey's and Zim's room Firey: *walks back from Rooftop Elimination* *walks into Hotel room* That was... suprising. Zim: SURPRISING IS AN ALIEN INVASION I WI- I mean............hello there flaming fire man. Leafy and Ben's room Spiderman and Robin's room Spiderman: So... Final 7. Ready, Robin? I know I am. I will avenge Mac. I'll get as far as I possibly could... for a friend just like MJ or Harry. Timmy's room Timmy: Yay, now i got a room all for myself again, that's so good.......................................i miss my god- *shuts his mouth* 2 - Roller Tumble Rumble Jumble and Then Some Chris: Tournament time... yaaaay. Since there are 7 people Spiderman gets a pass for the first round. Timmy vs. Firey, Robin vs. Zim, Leafy vs. Ben ''Robin vs. Zim'' Chris: Okay, first person to push the other into a dark deep whole loses, don't worry there are teleporters in the hole to T.P. you back up to the bleachers (4 lines, if your oppenet does not respond in 2 minutes you are welcome to attack again) Arena Zim: *pushes Robin* Robin: *pushes Zim* Zim: *pushes Robin* Robin: *pushes Zim* Zim: *pushes Robin* Robin: *pushes Zim* Robin: *pushes Zim off* (Sorry :( ) Bleachers Zim: *gets teleported to bleachers* Chris: Zim is out! Timmy vs. Firey, Robin vs. Zim, Leafy vs. Ben ''Timmy vs. Firey'' Arena Firey: *pushes* Firey: *pushes* Firey: *pushes* Firey: *pushes Timmy off* Chris: Timmy is out, lets take a break before we start again! Timmy! Hey, i didn't even took the chance! *heads to Firey, picks him somehow and throwns him in the hole* (Aw, i didn't knew this was going on D:) Firey: I guess that's fair Chris: Fine, Timmy wins. Yaay. Timmy vs. Firey, Robin vs. Zim, Leafy vs. Ben Bleachers Timmy: *teleported to bleachers* Leafy vs. Ben Arena Leafy: *pushes* Ben: *pushes* Leafy: *pushes* Ben: *pushes* Leafy: *pushes* Ben: *pushes* Leafy: *pushes Ben off* Suck it, Ben! Ben: Dang it! Chris: Ben is out! Bleachers Ben: *gets teleported to bleachers* Timmy vs. Firey, Robin vs. Zim, Leafy vs. Ben ''Round 2'' Chris: Okay for this round: Timmy vs. Robin, Leafy vs. Spiderman Robin: Uh, Chris I forfeit, I got to go to the bathroom! *runs to the bathroom* Chris: Okay... Timmy vs. Robin, Leafy vs. Spiderman Chris: Alright whoever wins this faces Timmy! ''Leafy vs. Spiderman'' Arena Chris: Alright: First one to answer this question moves on. 1+4x5673923478.34823982-3 equals what? Leafy: 22,695,693,911.4 Chris: Leafy takes it! Bleachers (Before Starting) Firey: Woo! Go Leafy Bleachers (During) Bleachers (After) Firey: Yeah! Go Leafy! Timmy vs. Robin, Leafy vs. Spiderman Arena Locker Room Chris: *pushes Leafy and Timmy in* Get ready we'll start soon! (7/18) Timmy: Uhm........hi Leafy? Plzdon'thurtme Arena Chris: OKAY! Today we will be judging in three categories: Intelligence, Strength, and Agility, the first person to win 2 out of 3 times in these categories get invincibilty. ' 3437284798327489273987423897428347982374892 x 3748237829778748723847495849258984 easy right? Just kidding that's not the question: 30 x 3.' Leafy: 90 Chris: And Leafy takes the challenge! As a special reward, Leafy pick another competitor to be invincible too. Spiderman: (remembers Mac) Pick me, Leafy. Because I promised Mac I would get far for him. Timmy: Don't pick me! I did nothing and i think i'll be out nex- BUT WHY I SAY THAT?! Leafy: Hmmmm... Ill pick Spider-Man. Chris: And Spiderman gets invincibilty! Rooftop Elimination Chris: Leafy and Spiderman have invincibility so they cannot be voted for. Voting Firey: (CONF) I vote for Ben Leafy: (CONF) I vote for Firey. Ben: (CONF) I vote for Firey. Robin: (CONF) I vote for Ben Spiderman: (CONF) I vote Fiery, I guess. Thank you, Leafy. (Gonna' be gone for the weekend No-Pressure (talk) 22:56, July 19, 2013 (UTC)) Ceremony Chris: Okay, and for funzies, let's reveal the votes. Firey: (CONF) I vote for Ben Leafy: (CONF) I vote for Firey. Ben: (CONF) I vote for Firey. Robin: (CONF) I vote for Ben Spiderman: (CONF) I vote Fiery, I guess. Thank you, Leafy. *laugh* wow, from friend to foe. Firey: Wait, Leafy voted for... me...? Why would she... (CONF) Unbelieveable *frustrated sigh* Robin: Chris, I have this, uh, fear, of crazy-physcotic hosts. I'm just gonna' quit now... so... yea. *gets in cannon* Chris: Fine. *shoots Robin to Hotel Le Loser* Since Robin quit Firey is safe. But, man, is there gonna' be some disputes. Hotel Lobby Firey and Zim's Room Firey: *kicks hotel room door open* unBELIEVABLE, my best friend just became my biggest enemy. Zim: ...............I see. CAN I USE YOU IN MY ROCKET, FIREY? I WILL RULE THE WORL- I mean..........that's tough. Sure. Why not? Leafy and Ben's Room Leafy: Winning challenges is tiring. Spiderman and Robin's Room Spiderman: Final 6. I can do it. Hold on, Mac. Timmy's Room 3 - Gellin' Like Magellan Chris: Okay, due to more budget cuts, we cannot afford two hotels, at this moment. So instead, we are using a rebuilt version of the plane from Total Drama World Tour. Anyway, we are heading to Africa, to do a challenge, so everyone get on the plane! Zim: *gets on plane* Leafy: *gets on plane* Ben: *gets on plane* Firey: *gets on plane* Timmy: *gets on plane, trips, does a loop, exits from plane, does another loop, gets hit from an hold guy and lands in the plane* Woah, i didn't even plan that. But why i've done that? It's like someone is controlling me :s Chris: *closes plane hatch* Since Spiderman did NOT get on the plane he will NOT be competiting in this challenge. *throws a bunch of rings outside of the plane* Oh and the challenge is to jump out of the plane and collect those rings, there are 13 of them, whoever are the two most people to collect the most rings win! So the rules are: The challenge will stop whenever all 13 rings have been collected, or when the time is up! (7:00PM EST) Oh, and don't worry, we're above water, ''shark ''invested water *laughs*, anyhow jump! (Jumping out of the plane takes one line and collected a ring takes one) Firey: *jumps out of the plane* WHY WOULD I DO THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS?!?!?! Timmy: If i'll die, please promise me that Vicky will be dead! *jumps out of the plane* AAAAAAAAAH Firey: *flies over to a ring and collects it* Yes! Chris: *rings bell* And since we're in the TDWT plane, well some are and aren't how about a song? Just like the one from TDWT (we're singing as we're falling) but sing the same parts. Please? For me? Heh. Haha. *maniacal laugh* oh... that's a good one. Anyhow, if youcan get a partner to sing with you you both earn one extra ring. For fun. Timmy: Heh....We're singing just cause we're falling (idk if it works, but...) *collects ring by flying over it* Firey: While some are cannonballing. *collects ring* Timmy: Why there's no one else to sing my liiiiiiiiiine... *collects ring* Chris: Okay, I got bored of that song. Just collect rings! Firey: *collects ring* Zim: *Jumps off of plane* Timmy: *collects ring* Firey: *collects ring* Zim: *collects ring* Firey: *collects ring* Timmy: *collects ring* Firey: *collects ring* Timmy: *collects ring* Firey: *collects ring* Only two more rings left! Zim: *collects ring* Timmy: *collects last ringé Chris: All rings have been collected! Once everybody lands in water get on this yacht I am in and drop your rings off TImmy: *lands on the yatch and gives Chris the rings* Here are mine :D Chris: Five rings... nice. Firey: *lands on yacht* Ow... here are mine. *drops rings off* Chris: Also five rings.... good job. Zim: *lands on yacht* THIS GIVES ME AN IDEA! Oh and here you go. *hands rings to Chris* Chris: Three rings, well. Since there was a tie for first, you get second so there are three people with immunity, that's a first. Anyhow, enjoy you winnings! Rooftop Elimination Chris: We have three people with imminuty; Firey, Zim, and Timmy Voting Leafy: (CONF) Spider man! Spider man! Ben: (CONF) Um this is tough... *shows a picture of Spider-Man* Ba bye! Firey: (CONF) Leafy needs to go! Zim: (CONF) Leafy, so Firey won't complain about her later. I have world domination to get to! Irkens may be superior to earthlings but we need planning. Ceremony Chris: Well there is a tie between Leafy and Spiderman, so whoever answers this question first gets the opposite of the usual: 9298 + 1 = Leafy: I know you're tricking me, but I'm not a wimp unlike others the answer is 9299. Chris: Good job Leafy... you're out! *puts Leafy into cannon* Any last words? (The opposite of winning is losing and the loser goes home.) Leafy: (Here you say the loser goes home but I got the question right) Firey: No just shoot her already! Leafy: You all are freaking wimps. I'm glad I'm going home and one more thing Firey is a... *shoots away* Firey: Good thing she saved her breath, Ben: I got my eye on you... Firey! Firey: (CONF) Ben's after me? No, he's not, he's goin' down! Hotel Lobby (Night) Chris: *over speaker* Due to budget cuts we have tommorow off! So no challenge tommorow (in game)! Firey and Zim's Room (Night) Firey: *walks back into Hotel room* Yes! Best day since this competition has started yet! Zim: So.......now will you be in my rocke- no? Okay, that's fine. I'LL FIND A DIFFERENT SOURCE OF HEAT! Eventually. Firey: What do you want now? Zim: A ROCKET, TO RULE THE WORLD! You know because rocket's scare humans or did 30 years ag- I haven't worked out the details, okay? IT'LL JUST WORK! Firey: How can you be so sure? Zim: I don't know, BUT I WON'T GIVE UP UNTIL IT WORKS! That sound better? Firey: Yeah, I'm convinced, so what did you need from me? Zim: To be the fuel for the rocket, but of course you wouldn't go for it..........how about just light these 500 candles with your head? Is that still too much? IS IT?! Firey: No, I'll do it. Zim: PERFECT! *Grabs a random sack and dumps off 500 candles* THAT PILE, IT IS HUGE! Anyways, you can start from the top and go to the bottom. WHEN I RULE THE LAND- Or well the Irkens, YOU CAN GET YOUR OWN........Island? I'll have to ask. Firey: *starts lighting candles* An island... *lights another candle* is it off the coast of Cuba? Zim: ............Do you want it to be there? Firey: Yeah... Cuba's a cool place. Zim: THEN CUBA IS YOURS! THE DAY I- I mean Irkens- TAKE OVER THE WORLD! Firey: *finishes lighting candles* When is that day? Zim: No idea. Firey: You don't have, like a calendar or something? Zim: I think it was in the pile of candles. Firey: Wha- how- wha... why was it in there? Zim: I have no clue. It just was. Firey: O. o Okay... well, *yawn* I'm going to bed. 'Night *fills air matress* *goes to sleep on air matress* (there is only one bed in the Hotel Room xD) Timmy: *sneaks in the room* Uhm, guys, can we talk? Zim: Yes, little buck-toothed boy? Timmy: Don't ever dare to call me like that.......and what about if we knock out the other guys. I mean, Ben and Spidermen, The EN bros. Leafy and Ben's Room (Night) Spiderman's Room (Night) Timmy's Room (Night) Hotel Lobby (Morning) Firey and Zim's Room (Morning) Firey: *wakes up* *yawns* 'Morning Zim. Zim: *awake* HELLO FIREY- So how about taking over the world on a Tuesday? Nah.....Tuesdays are "tacky", WHATEVER YOU EARTHLINGS MEAN BY THAT! Firey: How do get up and immediately yell? Anyhow, Sunday is the best, everyone hates Sundays. Zim: Oh, no, I was awake an hour before you. So yeah. AND YES, SUNDAY IS PERFECT! IT WILL BE KNOWN AS............I'LL PICK A TITLE LATER! Firey: How about *yawn* Doomsday II? Or the second, which ever. Timmy: *still sleeping* zzz Firey: Why is he in here? Timmy: *wakes up* COSMO, SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO FEED YOU WITH BAC- oh hi guys. I was here from...yesterday, yup. Firey: O....kay.... *gets up* I'm gonna' go to Starbucks to get a coffee. Zim: HELLO............Purple Boy- I don't even remember your name. Seriously. >.> Anyways, FAREWELL FIREY! Timmy's Room (Morning) Spidermen's Room (Morning) Spiderman: I have to win. I can't let Mac down! I just can't! I've made it to the final five! I can do it, Mac! And I will! Even if Doctor Doom were to come down here and strike me... I would never give up! Ben's Room (Morning) Waysub (Morning) Wallymart (Morning) Chuck-Cheesey (Morning) Chiken-Fil-A (Morning) Starbucks (Morning) 4 - Double Down Chris: Welcome to today's challenge! Everyone get in the limo *points to a limosine* we're goin' to Las Vegas for this challenge! If you don't get in the limosine you're automatically out of the challenge! Firey: *gets in the limosine* Zim: *gets into limo* Ben: *gets in limo* Chris: *drives to Las Vegas* Okay, the challenge is to go and get ten poker chips from 5 casinos (you'll have to look up the casinos xD) GO! Ben: *gets chip from Four Queens Casino* Firey: *gets chips from Aria Casion* Yes! Chris: Well since Ben and Firey were the only people to collect chips, they get immunity! Rooftop Elimination Chris: It's time to send someone home! Voting Firey: (CONF) Spiderman Ceremony Chris: And with one vote, Spiderman is gone! (I'm not, not going to finish this camp, it's been going on for like a year :L) Sayonora! *puts Spiderman in the cannon and shoots him to Hotel Le Loser* Hotel Lobby Ben's Room Firey and Zim's Room Spiderman's Room Timmy's Room 5 - Keep it Simple Stupid Chris: Okay it's pretty simple, if you are competing put an X by your name on this form, *shows paper* if you don't you are automatically eliminated from the competition! (Finish at 8/7/2013) Form Timmy - X Firey - X Zim - X Ben - X Chatting Firey: That was easy, how could anyone lose that? Timmy: I was going to :| Firey: :| Chris: Hmm... it seems everyone marked. Okay! Well since there was no insant elimination, no one goes home! So party at the party bus, Chef and I were going to use it until it was over run by racoons. So enjoy Party Bus Hotel Lobby Chris: Since there are four of you left and due to budget cuts, we can only afford one hotel room. So enjoy! Firey, Zim, Timmy, and Ben Hotel Room Timmy: BWEEZLEBEETLES! I'm damn bored now. Yesterday there was no challenge -_- Firey: . _. Okay. So... what's up? 6 - My Sad, Broken Heart Chris: Welcome to the challenge.... *sigh* I lost my hair gel so now I'm in a deep depression... *sigh* the person who finds me the best of something funny wins, and you'll get to eliminate the person of your choice. *sigh* Timmy: This <.> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SmugYzJwl9E&list=LLwvehgqIRVJFsc_yV-vF6KA&feature=mh_lolz Firey: Here, Chris, I hope this cheers you up. Chris: Aw than- PHYSCH, I'm feeling fine, and look, I have my hair gel right here! *shows hair gel then puts it in his hair* Anyhow, Timmy and Firey were the only ones who competed, but Timmy's was better, so he gets to pick who he wants to be eliminated, Zim, Firey or Ben. Timmy? Timmy: Ah, ehm, uhm...eeh well...that's not a pretty easy choice. Let's see. I would pick Ben because he's the last Squashy Grape remaining of my team, Zim because no reason and Firey because i think he's my friend. The reasons i don't want to is that Ben is a teen, and i'm a boy + i hated Vicky so much. Zim wants to conquer Ea- i mean...ehm...steal my...icecream? and Firey because he can burn me easily! But still, i'd love to pick with me... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Firey, as he's my friend and... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Zim! You know, it's not bad to have an al- strange human in the finals :D Chris: *eating popcorn* Mmm! That was good! Anyhow, BEN! Sorry, dude, but you are not making it to the finals. Firey: Thanks, Timmy. I'll have you're back in the finals. Rooftop Elimination *TDI Elimination ceremony theme plays* Chris: Timmy has chosen Ben to be eliminated. So, it's your time to go, Ben. Firey: See ya' Ben Chris: *puts Ben in the cannon* Later! *launches him to Hotel Le Loser* Chris three remain and the next challenge will decide the winner! Who will lose, who will win One Million Dollars? Find our next time, right here on THE CARTOON BAAAAAAAATTLLLLLE! whowillwinad.png Firey, Zim, and Timmy's Room Zim: THANK YOU.............TIMMY.....................FOR LETTING ME STILL TRY TO ACHIEVE WORLD DOMINATION! IF I SUCCEED, YOU WILL HAVE A SMALL ISLAND DEDICATED TO YOU JUST LIKE FIREY DOES..........and some pass to be safe from extinction, like Firey will. HUZZAH AS YOU HUMANS SAY! Timmy: Yay :D Firey: Hey, if one of us votes the other out, no hard feelings right? Zim: OF COURSE, FIREY! I think. I don't know. Firey: That's convincing. Anyhow, how's the plan coming along? I've been working on this chocolate bar. It's an evil chocolate bar. So... yeah. (CONF) I'm not an evil person! I just don't want to be attacker by an Irken army, that's all. Zim: I'm still pending permission, so I'm not allowed to talk about it. BUT............Yeah......... Firey: Dude, are you that dangerous or something? Taking over the world is easy anyway, here, just read this book. *gives Zim a book labeled: 3 Steps to World Domination... by J.K. Rowling* 7 - Through the Forrest of Dangerousness and Torture Chris: Welcome final three, TIMMY, ZIM, AND FIREY! Are you guys ready to decide the final two. Yeah I went back on this being the final episode, I mean, I get more views this way. *smiles and teeth shine* Anyhow, You're challenge is to get through through the forrest to the other side, but be careful, there are multiple tasks across the way to stop you. (10 lines total to get through the forrest and every 2 lines someone will be random.org'd and have to deal with a monster which is 2 lines. The first person to get to the end of the forrest wins, once everybody is ready just say something below) Firey: That's pretty dangerous Chris, can't we do this in the Dream World scanner? I heard they were used pretty often last part of the season. Chris: Nah, being dangerous is AWESOME. Timmy: Ok, see ya *starts running* Zim: *starts running* Timmy: *goes through forest* Why do I have a strange want for yoyleberries? AND WHAT ARE THEM? Firey: *gets attacked by a monster* AH! *deals with the monster* Zim: *goes through forest* Firey: *finishes of the monster and runs* Timmy: *goes through forest* Zim: *goes through forest* -Zim is attacked by a monster- Timmy: *goes through forest* Firey: *runs* Zim: *fights monster* Timmy: *goes through forest* Firey: *fights monster* -Timmy is attacked- Timmy: NOOO *attacks monster too :D* Firey: *runs* Zim: *finishes monster off and runs* Timmy: *KO's monster* Firey: *runs* Timmy: *goes through forest* Zim: *goes through forest* Timmy: *goes through forest* -Zim is attacked- Firey: *runs* Zim: *fights monster* Timmy: *goes through forest* Firey: *runs* Timmy: *goes through forest* Zim: *finishes monster off and runs* FIrey: *runs* Zim: *runs* -Timmy is arracked- Zim: *runs* Firey: *runs* Timmy: *goes to kill monstah* Zim: *runs* Timmy: ^kills monsta* Zim: *runs*